Wherever You May Go
by Lady Timelord
Summary: 10Rose.. Short songfic. Please R&R and make me happy!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. It's painfully depressing that I don't, but I'll get over it after lots of fan fics and reruns of the episodes. YAY! I also sadly, don't own the song Wherever You Will Go, or the Calling. But I love the song so.. Oh. I do, however, own this idea, so that's good. Please R&R and make me happy!

* * *

_**So lately been wondering**_

_**Who will be there to take my place**_

_**When I'm gone, you'll need love**_

_**To light the shadows on your face**_

_**If a greater wave shall fall**_

_**It'll fall upon us all**_

_**With those dreams that are set in stone**_

_**Could you make it on your own**_

Rose was sat cross legged on her bed. She was crying gently, remembering the Doctor, remembering how she'd promised to stay with him forever, yet here she was, on 'earth' without him. She wondered whether he'd found a new companion yet. He'd said that he'd travel alone, but she knew he wouldn't. He needed to travel with someone to be happy, and more than anything, she wanted him to be happy.

The Doctor looked across the console room at Martha. She was no Rose but she wasn't doing too badly at the whole traveling across time and space thing. He said to himself after the beach, that he'd be alone forever if he couldn't be with Rose, but he realized he needed someone there, someone to keep him alive. He could tell Martha had a thing for him, his irresistible charms, and well, his ability to travel through time and space made him so appealing, and he liked the attention. It reminded him of Rose's feelings and made him feel loved.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high, or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Rose wanted to be with the Doctor so badly. She wanted to go everywhere he went, he still owed her a trip to Barcelona, he promised to take her to so many places. Being stuck on earth, having to pretend to be her old self, plain old Rose Tyler was just too hard, especially after all that she'd seen and done.

The Doctor remembered Rose's promise, but also remembered how he'd told her once that she could spend the rest of her life with him, but that he couldn't spend all of his with her. What he didn't count on was that that would come true. Technically Rose was dead on the real earth, so she'd spent her life with him. Okay, so she was living her life, defending the earth, but to everyone else she was dead. She was on an earth where she didn't belong, and she was stuck there, unable to escape.

_**And maybe I'll find out**_

_**A way to make it back someday**_

_**To watch you, to guide you**_

_**Through the darkest of your days**_

_**If a greater wave shall fall**_

_**And fall upon us all**_

_**Then I hope there's someone out there**_

_**Who can bring me back to you**_

Rose had tried to think of everything she could to find a way back through to her Doctor. She went through her memories of what the Doctor had said to her, she searched through the Torchwood files, she prayed, she hoped, but nothing. She needed to get back and neither Pete, Jackie or even Mickey understood her anymore. They didn't understand her need to be back out there, saving the universe. They didn't understand her need to see the Doctor, her Doctor again. They just didn't understand her anymore. Jackie had always understood her. They'd been really close seeing as Pete wasn't around when she grew up, but since Canary Wharf they seemed to have drifted apart. Rose wasn't sure whether this was because Pete was in her life again, or whether she'd distanced herself from her. Mickey was the same. He'd changed so much since Rose and the Doctor had left him on the parallel earth. He was braver, more confident. He wasn't the Mickey Rose knew.

The Doctor tried everything he could think of, everything the TARDIS could think of to get Rose back after Canary Wharf, and all he found was that tiny little hole left in the void, which he used to say goodbye to Rose, and even then he didn't get to. Still he tried at every spare moment to find a way to see Rose again, to get her back, to say goodbye, to tell her he loved her.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high, or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

Rose carried on traveling though. She'd traveled the universe, but she hadn't traveled earth. She was living her life, just like the Doctor wanted her too, but never forgetting, always wondering, hoping. As much as she knew she should she couldn't forget him, she couldn't move on totally. He'd been such a big part of her life for so long, he'd meant everything to her. She loved him, and now he was gone, and was never coming back. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she thought about him. It'd been 3 years since Canary Wharf and since the beach, but still she was as fragile and as emotional as ever.

Martha was looking at the Doctor. He had a distant, unfocused look in his eyes. She could tell he was thinking about Rose. He hardly ever shut up, but when he did she knew he was thinking about _her. _She'd tried to ask about her, but he always went quiet as though he didn't want to talk – as though it was too painful. She could tell he wanted Rose back, and that she was just a rebound companion, and she also knew that if he really did miss Rose that much he'd have got her back, but it seemed obvious that he couldn't. Martha didn't like this. The Doctor told Martha nothing was impossible. Except getting Rose back must be.

_**Run away with my heart**_

_**Run away with my heart**_

_**Run away with my heart**_

Rose had told the Doctor she loved him. She had so wanted him to say it back, but before he might have done he vanished. The TARDIS closed the hole in the void and he was gone forever. He'd gone and was probably running around saving some planet, knowing that he had Rose's love, her heart forever, and knowing he loved Rose with both his hearts. He hadn't said it, but Rose knew. Rose knew that he loved her like she loved him.

The Doctor hated thinking about that day. He hated the fact he never got to tell Rose he loved her. And before he even got the chance to grieve for Rose or even get his head sorted, he had to go and save Christmas again. It was only afterwards he cried, only afterwards he really accepted the fact that Rose was really gone and that he could never see her again. Until then he'd hoped that he would, but now that the void was completely closed and he knew it, he realized the truth. And Rose had told him she loved him. He couldn't quite take in the fact that he couldn't see her smile when he told her how he felt. Although he knew she felt the same way. They had this connection unlike any he'd had with a companion before.

_**I know now just quite how**_

_**My life and love might still go on**_

_**In your heart, in your mind**_

_**I'll stay with you for all of time**_

Rose hoped the Doctor had moved on, like she was trying to. She knew she couldn't dwell on him forever. She'd thought about settling down, living her life normally, but only in the distant future, but maybe it was time now. She'd met someone nice at work, David, and he'd asked her out for a drink sometime, maybe she should accept it. With Mickey and the Doctor out of the picture she should let herself love someone else. She knew she'd always love the Doctor, and hoped he would always love her, and that their memories of each other would stay with them forever, helping them cope and lead their lives.

The Doctor looked back to Martha. Maybe she was his future now. He wouldn't let anything happen, and he couldn't let himself love her, but he might just let her fill a place in his hearts as a friend and companion. He knew he'd always love Rose, that she'd always be with him in memories, in things of hers lying around the place. He refused to let himself forget her. He owed her memory that at least.

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high, or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could turn back time**_

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high, or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could make you mine**_

_**If I could, then I would**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Way up high, or down low**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_


End file.
